When Worlds Colide
by I Am Red Hood
Summary: Avery Jennings wins a contest to got to school in New York for a Year. What she doesn't expect is to run into a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heyy everyone! I've been wanting to writ a fic like this for a while! I ho you all enjoy this new story as I try to update my other one! I'd also like ideas for both so feel free to PM me and Review! But you don't have to do that last one. It's just an option. Now I know what you're thinking. "Shut UP, Glass we just want to read! So I will. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing**

* * *

**The Jennings Residence**

* * *

This was supposed to be a normal day. So far it was. Until something very exciting happened. Avery Jennings won an essay competition to New York for an entire year! Her family would be accompanying her and she could bring a guest as well. Looks like Stan was going as well! The day she was leaving was in a single day. She was ecstatic! It was a complete dream to go to New York. She was going to be attending a school called "John Quincy Adams Middle School." She was nervous about meeting new people., but totally excited nonetheless. As she was packing her bags, she continued to think about the great opportunity she had won.

"Mom! Are you, Dad, Chloe, and Tyler done packing? We have to get a good rest for our plane ride tomorrow!" Avery alerted the four other family members in her house hold.

"Yes, Avery, we're trying to pack right now! And we're using the money from your father's new book to fund our expenses!" Ellen said with a bit of glee in her voice.

"Perfect! Tell everyone to be in bed by ten 'o clock!" Avery ordered.

"Sweety, you don't need to yell. I'm only two yards away." Avery's mom said.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm just excited, nervous, and happy all at once! I mean New York for a whole year! I'll miss Lindsey and Max, but they're happy for me! And I'm totally stoked! I wonder who I'll meet. Maybe I'll make really great friends! I hope so, It would be a lonely year if I had no friends…" Avery ranted to her mom.

Ellen smiled and giggled a little at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I understand, Avery. Now what time does the flight leave?"

"Six thirty in the morning. Which means we need to get up at at least two in the morning. So better finish packing and hit the hay!" Avery said excitedly as she ushered her mother out the door.

"Alright- Wait, did you say two in the morning?!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. Well, goodnight, I love you." Avery bid her mother.

"Goo-Good night, honey." Her mother mumble as she left her room with the click of the door handle, signifying the door had shut.

* * *

**The Matthews House Hold**

* * *

"Riley, can you please clear the table?" The voice of Topanga Matthews called to her daughter.

"Yeah, mom, I'll be in there in a sec." Riley replied to Topanga with a light voice.

Three minutes later, Riley returned to the dining table and began to clear dishes. As she lifted her father's plate into the air, she heard her father say:

"Topanga, a new student is coming to John Quincy Adams. I hope she's not a delinquent." Corey said with a sigh.

"But, Corey, that's the girl who won the essay competition, right? If she won that, then she shouldn't be a bad kid, right?" Riley's mom asked her husband.

"Oh, right!" Riley's dad exclaimed with a light smack to the forehead. "They said she was a straight 'A' student."

"Well that's good." Riley said with a little bit of a excitement in her smooth voice.

"Riley, since she's new, I think you should befriend her. Give her someone she knows she can trust." Corey suggested to Riley.

As Riley began scrubbing the dirty dishes she had cleared off the table fie minutes ago, she nodded her had slightly and hummed in agreement. "Okay, Dad. Is she on the same schedule as us?"

Corey knew that when Riley said 'us' she meant herself, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. "Yeah, the teacher I talked to said she was a very good student. She tried to cover her school in yarn once, but that's it." Corey finished with a slight chuckle.

"Ookay…" Riley said holding out the 'o' a little longer than usual.

"You'll have time to prepare yourself and your friends." Corey said with a smile.

"Alright, Dad, I'll be in my room if you need me." Riley said as she finished with the dinner dishes.

* * *

**2:15 A.M - Jennings Residence**

* * *

"Tyler! Let's go! We have to be there three hours before the plane flight is scheduled!" Avery urged her older brother.

"Alright, alright, chill, Avery. Gosh, no need to be all pushy and freaked out." Tyler grumbled to her as she pushed him out of their house and to their car.

On the way to the air port, Chloe had fallen asleep and Tyler and Avery were having a silent argument to express their annoyance with the other. Glares were shot between the two siblings and every once in a while, Tyler would receive a slight jab in the ribs. Finally, they reached the air port and every Jennings member climbed out the Ellen's car.

As they went through the metal detectors and paper work, Avery couldn't seem to grasp that this was reality. She sat with a smile on her face a she waited for her parents to finish with the passports and such. Gladly, Avery boarded the plane.

_'Only ten hours and a day until I can meet new friends!'_ She exclaimed mentally with enthusiasm. She leaned back in her chair and began to drift into sleep for a few hours.

* * *

**8:23 A.M - Matthews House Hold**

* * *

"Riley! Wake up!" Maya said as she shook Riley awake.

Riley groaned in her sleep. It was a Sunday morning and Riley just wanted to sleep in.

After continuous tries, Maya rolled her eyes and sat down next to her best friend. "Please!" She groaned.

No response.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Maya's head. With a smirk plastered across her face, Maya leaned in close to Riley. "Riles," Maya began. "Ranger Rick is waiting for you to wake up!"

Riley shot out of bed with wide eyes. "Don't let him in! He can't see me like this!" Riley yelled in fear with still widened eyes.

Maya giggled and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "I'm kidding, Riles."

* * *

**6:57 A.M - The New Jennings Residence**

* * *

Yesterday Avery unpacked her things in her hotel room she shared with her family. Thankfully, She had a few hours o sleep before she had to go to school. Anyways, the hotel was nice to give them a large suit, considering they were going to be there for a year. Everyone had room to breath and feel relaxed. Avery laid down in her bed after brushing her teeth and flossing. With a sigh she was content with where she was right now.

* * *

**7:00 A.M - The Matthews House Hold**

* * *

Riley had just finished breakfast as Maya showed up behind her apartment door. But she was not alone. Behind her, stood Farkle and Lucas.

"Good morning, Riles. Ready to go?" Maya inquired her.

Riley nodded and grabbed her bag. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Auggie. See you in class, Dad!" She called to her family and she they left.

"I heard there was a new girl coming to class." Farkle said casually.

"Yeah, name's Avery." Maya said with as they board the train.

"I like her name. It's nice." Riley commented. She glanced over at Lucas with a small smile. But he was no longer smiling. He looked nervous. As if, he were going to receive a bad test score. Before Riley could say something to Lucas, Farkle began to talk about what would happen if the new girl were to split us apart.

"Don't be an idiot, Farkle," Maya scoffed. "That's _so_ not going to happen."

Riley glanced over at Lucas again the same expression that was before remained on his face.

* * *

**7:24 A.M - The New Jennings Residence**

* * *

Avery's alarm clock screamed in her ear. Slowly, she awoke to find her mother was cooking breakfast and dressed ready to tale her to her new school. Quick as the blink of an eye Avery was dressed and ready to head out the apartment door.

"Ready to go?" Ellen asked.

"As i'll ever be!" Her daughter replied brightly.

* * *

**8:10 A.M - John Quincy Adams**

* * *

Avery Jennings was never late. Never. Especially on the first day!

Finally, she found the right classroom and saw she was ten minutes late. She peaked in through the back door window. Glancing over the class her eyes landed on a strangely familiar person. However, she just couldn't place her finger on it. Slowly, she opened the door. All eyes turned to look at her. When they turned, so did the boy. She realized who this boy was.

_'It's Wes.'_ She screamed in her mind.

* * *

**8:10 A.M - John Quincy Adams**

* * *

"Ah, Miss Jennings," Mr. Matthews addressed. "Class, this is your new friend, Avery Jennings."

Lucas and Avery made eye contact. Suddenly, the world stopped. Everything froze for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: New update! I hope you'll check out my other story 'The Moon Goddess' which is a Suite Life On Deck fanfic. Anyways, let's see what happens when Lucas meets Avery once more. This is set a few years in the future i'd say they're sophomores in high school.**

* * *

Lucas' world suddenly froze. He had hoped and prayed this would never happen. But of course it happens. She was here. Who's he kidding, she _is _here. Avery Jennings was here in his new class room. His new life. But thing that bugged him was the way she was looking at him. She looked confused. She looked shocked. But most of all, she looked hurt. And now, it was the fact that he had a new life, and now she'd be angry with him and she's confront him. Then his new friends would know he was lying and never want to speak with him ever again. And he couldn't have that. He couldn't have Riley, Maya, and Farkle turn their backs on him.

"Mr. Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked bringing Lucas out of his thoughts.

Lucas shook his head a little, then turned to look at Mr. Matthews. "Uh, y-yes, Mr. Matthews?" Asked Lucas.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Lucas tore his eyes away from Avery and looked around to see Maya, Farkle, and Riley looking at him curiously. "Um... yes, yes, Sir. I am." He confirmed to his history teacher for three years

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Mr. Matthews then nodded his head and turned back to the black board.

Avery cautiously took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She tried to get a better look at the boy named 'Lucas'. She remember how Wes looked, and he looked very similar. They had locked eyes for a good five seconds, but she was unsure if it truly was him. Wes was the longest relationship she had ever had with a boy.

"Now, the Great Wall of China was made of many, many different walls. Because it would take too long to build a brand new wall that long and large." Explained Mr. Matthews.

Suddenly, the hand of a small, thin boy, with thick, light, brown hair and grey eyes shot into the air. "Farkle time, Sir?" He asked excitedly.

Mr. Matthews smiled. "Oh! I love Farkle Time!"

The teacher took Farkle's seat, and Farkle then stood in front of the with a bright smile on his lips, and began to speak rapidly, but two people weren't listening, instead they, they glanced at each other repeatedly.

* * *

Riley could sense something was wrong. Normally, Lucas would listen attentively to Farkle when he would take over the class, but he kept looking back at the new girl, Avery. Riley couldn't help but feel the slightest bit mad.

"Riles?" Asked a confused voice that Riley had know that belongs to Maya Hart.

The brunette blinked rapidly and shook her head. "Huh?"

Farkle, now seated and intent in the conversation, piped up, "You looked like you were off in Neverland... although everyone knows Neverland doesn't exist." ]

"Oh, sorry, Guys, I-I'm just nervous about meeting the new girl, that's all." Riley muttered.

"Avery? That girl Lucas' been looking for the past hour?" Farkle asked.

Maya's eyes widened and she shot a glare at Farkle with a deathening glare and quick swipe to the back of his head. "Farkle!" She hissed.

"Ow! Sorry, Riley, I-I didn't-"

"It's fine, Farkle," She said with her best fake smile she could manage.

Maya and Farkle gave each other odd looks.

Suddenly, a loud, "Class Dismissed!" From Mr. Matthews made all of them jump. But everyone filed out of the room.

* * *

Avery couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Either she was hallucinating, or this was real. Because right now, she was looking straight at him. Wes was sitting only a few seats way from her. He seemed to be sitting in a group of four. himself, another boy with shaggy brown hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a brunette haired girl.

The other boy was very thin, he had blue-grey eyes, and wore denim jeans. He has black vans on his feet, and a black hoodie on over a black shirt. Admittedly, he was pretty cute.

The blonde was about half a head shorter than the boy sitting next to Wes. She had piercing blue eyes, and pale skin, but she was very pretty. Her hair was most certainly blond, and long, and in long curls. Her attire was a jean jacket over a black shirt, army green figure fitting pants with black almost combat boots.

And the last girl, was the brunette with long hair and brown eyes to match. She was tall, like Wes, and wore a purple top with a floral skirt that came to her middle thigh, black tights were underneath it, and her black flats completed the outfit nicely.

Through out the entire class time, she continuously looked up to try to convince herself she was not seeing what she was actually seeing. She saw that towards the end of the class that the three were apparently Wes' friends were whispering to each other while he was starring straight ahead as if he were in deep thought. He hadn't looked back at her since she had set foot in the classroom, but she was going to fix that.

With a loud ring of a bell, and a "Class Dismissed!" from her new teacher, Mr. Matthews.

Avery saw them all stand up and make their way towards the door, and she did the same thing but with much more haste.

* * *

Lucas basically bolted for the door of Mr. Matthews classroom. He knew that Riley, Farkle, and Maya's faces held the most perplexed expressions, but he just had to get away from that atmosphere.

But of course, there's one voice that always stops him, not matter who's it was. But today it wasn't Maya's, or Farkle's, or even Riley's. This time it was hers. Avery Jennings.

"Wes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: New update! Anyways, let's see what happens when Lucas meets Avery once more. This is set a few years in the future i'd say they're sophomores in high school. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW: I just want to say that I am SO grateful for all the support I receive from all my readers. I love to read your reviews so I can benefit from them! don't be afraid to tell me something you think I should do or something I could add! Thank you soooo much, my Hoods! Enjoy this update!**

* * *

Avery had packed up her things so fast, Barry Allen would be impressed. She was determined to confirm her suspicions and maybe even get a good a mount of answers. He seemed to have made a small square of friends and they seemed to very nice. The blonde seemed like she was the rebel. But there was a way she looked at "The Farkle" that made Avery think she held a good bit of affection for him. "The Farkle" was quite the character. He was, most certainly, the smartest kid in a black jacket and blue jeans she had encountered. And the last girl, the brunette, seemed to be the happiest person on the planet and nothing could change that.

"Wes!" Avery called loudly down the hallway. She saw that there many, many students in the halls and he may not hear her. For if he did surely he would acknowledge her presence. Right?

But he kept walking. He walked on the outside of the four of them. Wes was walking with the brunette to his left. To he left, was the blonde, and last but not least, "The Farkle" was on the other end, quite close to the blonde. Maybe a bit too close.

"We-"

Then her books slipped out of her hands and she groaned in frustration. Muttering curses to herself, she began to pick up her books and loose papers from the ground, but someone else had suddenly bent down to help. She did not bother to look up, but she did hope it was Wes. When she did look up, she saw it was a boy wearing a flannel, red over coat and denim jeans. He had deep green eyes _**(Sorry, I don't know what color in all honesty.)**_ and thick, chestnut brown hair that held a bit of gel.

"You - You alright?" He asked as they stood quickly and handed the things he had collected from the floor.

Avery nodded shyly and then quickly extended her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Avery Jennings."

He took her hand gently in his own and shook it slightly, "I'm Charlie Gardener. Nice to meet you."

Avery gave the quickest smile before quickly walking down the hall to science. Hopefully Wes would be there.

"Wait!" Charlie had called. But she didn't listen. She simply kept walking.

* * *

Lucas sighed as they sat down on the tall, metal stools of the science lab. He tried to convince himself he had just been imagining her because he had very recently been missing her and thinking of her. But when he heard her call out his name, he knew she was there and real.

"Lucas?" The gentle voice of Riley Matthews asked quietly as she down next to him.

He knew Riley could sense something was terribly wrong, but she didn't know what. However, she was obviously determined to find out and it's one of the things he loved about her. She may act all happy go lucky, but inside she was a determined young woman. Lucas knew Riley always meant well, but sometimes, he simply wanted to deal with things himself, even if it would be better and would be smarter with friends.

"Yeah, Riles, I'm okay." He gave her the nicest smile he could muster, but she still remained skeptical.

"Lucas, I know-"

"Attention class." The chillingly high voice of Professor Snort entered the atmosphere. Everyone directed their attention to her. She was a woman in her early fifties and her hair had began to turn white. She was a plump , small woman with pale blue eyes and always wore the same thing each day, well, different pairs of the something each day. "Now that I have your attention, I must take role."

There was a low murmur from her class and she began to read out names. " Missy Bradford."

"Here" She had practically sneered. But the Professor simply ignored her tone.

"Sally Coals."

"Here" Said a voice.

"Lucas Friar."

"Here,"

"Derek Fyre."

"Here."

"Avery Jennings,"

No answer.

Professor Snort looked up from her attendance book and Lucas cringed inwardly. She cleared her throat.

"Avery Jennings." She said more sternly this time.

Still no answer.

With a sigh, Professor Snort scribbled an X on the "absent" column.

Seconds later, just as she was about to call out the next name, the short, blonde girl with a headband in her hair opened the door, out of breath. The class looked over their shoulders to see who was late to their Professor's class.

Professor Snort looked up. She sighed, "Miss Avery Jennings, I assume?" The professor drawled.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Avery stuttered. She looked around and made eye contact with him. With Wes. Avery's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Please take a seat with Mister Minkus. I will excuse you today. To day _only. _I do not tolerate tardiness, Miss Jennings." Said the teacher as she motioned toward Farkle.

Avery nodded respectfully. "Yes, Ma'am. I understand." Avery then made her way to the boy that wore the black hoodie and vans. She set her stuff beside her and then sat her self on a stool.

"Very good."

* * *

Avery continued to glance up at Lucas' back as she took notes. Farkle had greeted her very nicely. And, admittedly, a little oddly.

"So, where did you transfer from?" He suddenly whispered to her.

Avery jumped slightly and stammered out, "P-Pasadena, Cal-California."

Farkle then quirked an eyebrow and quickly jotted something down on the paper he had set before him. "Do you always stammer and stutter?" He asked. " 'Cause you don't seem like that kind of girl." He smirked.

Avery blushed a bit. This "Farkle" was being quite nice. And he was talking to her very easily. "No, I'm just nervous." She smiled inwardly. _'Ha! That time I didn't stutter or stammer at all!'_

"Well, you don't need to be nervous around me. Or any of my friends for that matter." He said a bit cheerfully.

_'Okay, this boy, er, this Farkle, is being almost too nice. No one was this nice to me on my first day back in Pasadena. Does he think I'm pretty? He seems to smirk a lot, and again... he is pretty cute.'_ Avery thought to herself. _'But Wes is still the most adorable guy I've ever met.' _In conclusion, and a bit of nervousness, she decided to tell him off. "Farkle," She addressed him, "Look, you're super nice and you seem very sweet, but I... I don't like you... erm, like _that_."

Farkle gave her a weird look. "What? What do- Did you think-... Oh, I'm sorry. I don't like you like _that_ either." Farkle said genuinely smiling.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Farkle merely chuckled and smiled at her. "That's alright. No offense, but you're not exactly '_my type_'."

"Oh," Avery muttered for what felt like the tenth time.

"I actually have a girlfriend." He stated proudly before lifting his pencil slightly to point to the blonde girl in the group of the four. "Maya Hart. Handful, she is." He mused.

Avery looked over at her and saw she was aimlessly doodling on the margins of her note - if she were taking any at all. "Oh, I see." Avery said before going back to taking notes

* * *

"Lucas, please tell me if something is wrong." Riley begged for the umpteenth time.

"Riley..." Lucas sighed, "Can I talk to you _later_ about this?" He asked.

A little reluctantly, Riley slowly nodded her head and went back to taking notes. As she did, Lucas took his chances and glanced at her from the small corners of his eyes and admired her pretty face. Lucas knew Riley was quite, no, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on.

_But so was Avery._ Lucas' mind chided.

* * *

Two more school hours passed and Lucas was practically glued to Riley's side. But now it was lunch and Lucas knew the time had come. It was time to face Avery Jennings.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas stepped into the cafeteria with Maya, Farkle, and Riley. They retrieved their lunches and sat down at their usual table. Riley's head was perked up and she seemed to be scanning the crowd of middle school students for one in particular. And Lucas had a gut feeling that it was Avery. The four of them sat down - Riley next to Lucas, and across from them, Maya and Farkle.

Riley suddenly stopped scanning and her eyes landed on something - rather some_one_ \- above his head and to his left. He saw her wave and moments later he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to him.

"Hi, Avery, I'm Riley Matthews. Do you want to sit with us?" She asked in a purely sweet voice.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." She said as she took the seat next to Farkle and diagonal from Lucas.

"I'm Maya. Sup?" Said Maya from the other side of Farkle.

"You already know me but, I'm Farkle."

Avery nodded and smiled. Then she looked expectantly down the table and directly at him.

Lucas gulped before finally greeting her for the first time in three years.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Friar."


End file.
